starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Setembro
Setembro é o nono mês do ano no calendário gregoriano.Tem 30 dias. Nascimentos e mortes *'1 de Setembro' – Adrienne Wilkinson nasce em 1977. *'1 de Setembro' – Don LaFontaine morre em 2008. *'2 de Setembro' – Walt Simonson nasce em 1946. *'5 de Setembro' – Stuart Freeborn nasce em 1914. *'5 de Setembro' – Kendra Wall nasce em 1960. *'6 de Setembro' – Sergio Aragonés nasce em 1937. *'6 de Setembro' – Dan Cragg nasce em 1939. *'9 de Setembro' – Archie Goodwin nasce em 1937. *'10 de Setembro' – Jay Laga'aia nasce em 1963. *'10 de Setembro' – Keira Wingate nasce em 1994. *'11 de Setembro' – Brian De Palma nasce em 1940. *'15 de Setembro' – Bob Anderson nasce em 1922. *'17 de Setembro' – Bruce Spence nasce em 1945. *'19 de Setembro' – Christine Hewett morre em 2007. *'20 de Setembro' – Steve Gerber nasce em 1947. *'22 de Setembro' – Ashley Eckstein nasce em 1981. *'23 de Setembro' – Peter David nasce em 1956. *'23 de Setembro' – Gene Day morre em 1982. *'25 de Setembro' – Mark Hamill nasce em 1951. *'26 de Setembro' – Louise Simonson nasce em 1946. *'26 de Setembro' – Roger MacBride Allen nasce em 1947. *'27 de Setembro' – Wilford Brimley nasce em 1934. *'27 de Setembro' – Denis Lawson nasce em 1947. *'27 de Setembro' – Jim Shooter nasce em 1941. *'28 de Setembro' – Kiran Shah nasce em 1956. *'30 de Setembro' – Lacey Chabert nasce em 1982. Datas de publicação A não ser quanto notado, todas as datas são validas para os EUA. *'1 de Setembro' – Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 2: Initiates of the Sith em 1994. *'1 de Setembro' – Shadow Academy em 1995. *'1 de Setembro' – Jedi Under Siege em 1996. *'1 de Setembro' – Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four em 1997. *'1 de Setembro' – Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade em 1997. *'1 de Setembro' – The Star Wars Cookbook: Wookiee Cookiees and Other Galactic Treats em 1998. *'1 de Setembro' – Vision of the Future em 1998. *'1 de Setembro' – Trouble on Cloud City em 1998. *'1 de Setembro' – The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning em 2005. *'2 de Setembro' – Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2 em 1998. *'2 de Setembro' – Star Wars Magazine UK 52 em 2004 *'3 de Setembro' – Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive em 1997. *'3 de Setembro' – Galactic Campaign Guide em 2003. *'4 de Setembro' – Classic Star Wars Box de Setembro em 1996. *'4 de Setembro' – Shadows of the Empire 5 em 1996. *'4 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1 em 2002. *'4 de Setembro' – Jango Fett: Temporada de Caça 4 em 2002. *'5 de Setembro' – ''Dark Empire II'' em brochura em 1995. *'5 de Setembro' – The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace em 2000. *'5 de Setembro' – ''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' em brochura em 2001. *'6 de Setembro' – Darth Maul 1 em 2000. *'7 de Setembro' – The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace em 1999. *'8 de Setembro' – Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger em 1998. *'8 de Setembro' – The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages em 1999. *'8 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Empire 24: Idiot's Array, Parte 1 em 2004. *'10 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2 em 2003. *'10 de Setembro' – Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros em 2008. *'11 de Setembro' – ''Heir to the Empire'' trade paperback em 1996. *'11 de Setembro' – Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 12: Battleground: Tatooine, Part 4 em 1996. *'12 de Setembro' – Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon em 1983. *'12 de Setembro' – Jedi Quest 1 em 2001. *'12 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Legacy 16: Garras do Dragão, Parte 3 em 2007. *'13 de Setembro' – Dark Empire II Second Edition em 2006. *'13 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Parte 2 em 2006. *'14 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer em 2005. *'16 de Setembro' – Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel em 2008. *'16 de Setembro' – Star Wars: The Force Unleashed em 2008. *'17 de Setembro' – Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 4: The Dogs of War em 1997. *'17 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Parte 2 em 2008. *'18 de Setembro' – Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds 2 em 1996. *'18 de Setembro' – Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings em 1996. *'19 de Setembro' – River of Chaos 3 em 1995. *'19 de Setembro' – Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant em 1995. *'19 de Setembro' – Star Wars: The Force Unleashed no Reino Unido em 2008. *'19 de Setembro' – The Ultimate Visual Guide em 2005. *'19 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 20: Daze of Hate, Parte 2 em 2007. *'20 de Setembro' – Jedi Council: Acts of War 4 in 2000. *'20 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Parte 2 em 2004. *'21 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Parte 1 em 2005. *'22 de Setembro' – Rebellion Era Sourcebook em 2001. *'23 de Setembro' – Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 3: Homecoming em 1998. *'24 de Setembro' – Dark Force Rising 5 em 1997. *'24 de Setembro' – Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 3: Homecoming em 1998. *'24 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9 em 2008. *'24 de Setembro' – Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom em 2008. *'24 de Setembro' – Luke Skywalker, Last Hope for the Galaxy em 2008. *'25 de Setembro' – Star Wars Tales 13 em 2002. *'26 de Setembro' – Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 1 em 1995. *'26 de Setembro' – Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 3: The Rebel Opposition, Parte 3 em 1995. *'26 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Republic 34: Darkness, Parte 3 em 2001. *'26 de Setembro' – Darth Bane: Path of Destruction em 2006. *'27 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Republic 22: Twilight, Parte 4 em 2000. *'27 de Setembro' – Star Wars Tales 5 em 2000. *'27 de Setembro' – Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen em 2005. *'27 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 10: Flashpoint, Part 3 em 2006. *'28 de Setembro' – MedStar II: Jedi Healer em 2004. *'29 de Setembro' – Star Wars Tales 1 em 1999. *'29 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Republic 69: Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1 em 2004. *'30 de Setembro' – The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels em 2003. *'30 de Setembro' – The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy em 2003. Lançamentos de filmes e espisódios de TV *'7 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Droids estréia em 1985. *'7 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Ewoks estréia em 1985. *'12 de Setembro' – Star Wars Trilogy: Unaltered lança em DVD em 2006. Lançamentos de video games *'12 de Setembro' – LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy é lançado em oito plataformas em 2006. *'16 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy é lançado para PC em 2003. *'16 de Setembro' – Star Wars: The Force Unleashed é lançado em 2008. *'18 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Pit Droids é lançado em 1999. *'20 de Setembro' – Star Wars: Battlefront é lançado para PC, Xbox e PS2 em 2004. Categoria:Setembro